fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Reedus Jonah
|image= |name=Reedus Jonah |kanji=リーダス・ジョナー |romanji=''Rīdasu Jonā'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=27 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Black |hair=Brown |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Using french words |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives= |education=Unknown |magic=Picto Magic |alias= |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice= |english voice= }} Reedus Jonah is one of the mages of the Fairy Tail Guild. History Reedus is one of the veteran mages, having joined when Natsu Dragneel was still a child. He was not as large then as he had not yet asked Makarov to alter his size. He was seen drawing Happy when he was first born. Personality Reedus doesn't seem to be very brave seen when he stated he was "afraid" of Laxus Dreyar when Makarov noticed him hiding in the building, however he will do important jobs if asked, like protecting Lucy in the Phantom Lord Arc and finding help in the Fighting Festival Arc. He loves to draw happy scenes like when Happy was first born. Reedus also likes to portray other people, like drawing Mirajane and Fried just for having good looks. Reedus has a habit of using French words, like "Oui" (French for "yes") and "Pardon" (French for "sorry"). Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc In the war against Phantom Lord, where he used his picto magic to help Lucy Heartfilia get to a safe place whilst Mirajane impersonated her. However, he couldn't hide from Gajeel Redfox's keen sense of smell, and was subsequently defeated off-screen, which led to Lucy being kidnapped. After Loke found him battered, he was ashamed over not being able to protect Lucy. Fighting Festival Arc Later on, during the Festival Fight, Reedus was the only one who didn't go out to fight Laxus and the Raijinshuu, due to Laxus scaring him. For this, he was asked by Makarov to exit the town and go find help, but he was blocked by one of Fried Justine's magic barriers, that prevented anyone from leaving town. After that, he was easily defeated by Fried. After the battle, Evergreen opened up to the guild by asking Reedus to draw a portrait of her, however she claimed she would never pose nude, no matter how much he begged her. However, the thought never crossed his mind. 'Edolas Arc' In Edoras Reedus seems to be much skinnier, and portrayed to be mean because he tells Edoras Gray to shut-up, and makes a joke about Gray wearing too many articles of clothing. Magic and Abilities Caster Magic User: & Holder Magic User: Reedus uses Picto Magic, but he can only use it in conjunction with his body. With his picto magic he can draw something on his large stomach and once the drawing is complete, it materializes in front of him. Weapons/Items ''Light Pen '': A special type of pen which allows the mage to write in the air. Trivia *Reedus's abnormally large torso is due to him requesting that Makarov use his giant magic on him. It is assumed he asked this to increase the potential for his Picto magic. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members